


Transformation

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anders has a terrible outlook, Angst and Feels, M/M, Mitchell is appalled, Transformation, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: MItchell just wants Anders back any way he can get him.This is a prize fic for dandelionpower who requested Mitchers. For the Gathering Fiki Winter Fandom Raffle Exchange.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dandelionpower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionpower/gifts).



Mitchell sat and stared out the window of the café at the darkened winter sky. He had both hands wrapped around a mug of scalding hot tea, close to black and fortified with three sugars, but his hands were still cold. It felt like he would never feel warm again, now that the only thing that had made him feel more human in the last century had finally seen sense and thrown him out of his ear. It hadn’t been a big argument in the grand scheme of things, but it had been the same old thing all over again and it had been enough for both of them to finally see sense and realise that they were terrible for each other.

Except they hadn’t been. Mitchell could see that now. He knew that he should never have let Anders go, should have stayed and fought for what they had. 

He had no idea how to fix things though and getting on the phone seemed like the worst idea in the world. Mitchell hated them, had hated them his entire life both alive and undead. He didn’t have any money to speak, having spent his last penny on a direct flight back to London and a week’s accommodation at one of the meaner hotels down in Earl’s Court. He was lucky that he didn’t actually need to eat, but soon he would have to make plans as to what he was going to do with his existence. 

George and Nina had offered to have him at the hotel, but there was the fact that they were comfortably settled and Annie was there. She had not been pleased with how they had left things and it would just be awkward for him to go back. 

Bristol was out of the question and there was nothing left for him here so Mitchell was actually doing the unthinkable and contemplating going home. He hadn’t been to Ireland for the best part of eighty years and it felt like it might be a good place for him to lick his self-inflicted wounds and go back to the one place he had yet to replace in his heart.

He sighed heavily and tried not to think about that other place that had come so close to being home, although that was more for the fact that Anders was there than anything else. He had liked New Zealand, far more than he’d expected to but now it was also tainted by his stupidity in believing for only a second that he could have what normal people did. But then news had reached the ears of the vampires that shared Auckland with them and they had come calling. 

Anders and his family had held them at bay, but the guilt had set in soon enough when Mitchell had felt the threat becoming too great. He’d been looking for an excuse to leave really, in spite of Anders’ assurances that they could handle things so long as they held fast. In the end it hadn’t been enough and he’d left, creeping out like a thief in the night and simply leaving behind a note to explain himself. He’d half been hoping that Anders would come after him, but he hadn’t and Mitchell had gotten on the plane and come back to the UK. 

The rain started falling again and Mitchell grimaced and sipped his rapidly cooling tea. He didn’t really feel like it now but he forced it down, paid with the last of his pound coins and left the café. He turned up his collar against the rain and made his way down the street, glowering at the few people he passed and feeling more than a little sorry for himself.

It was only after a few blocks that Mitchell realised he was being followed. That alone told him he was completely out of things because normally he would have picked it up in a second. He stopped at the next pedestrian crossing and looked in the window across the street. Like himself, the people behind him had no reflections. 

Vampires.

That made him scowl and cut across the road, heading for an alleyway about four shops down. He ducked into the shadows and waited. Sure enough, the vamps following him showed exactly the amount of intelligence he expected of him and came into the alleyway and followed his scent down into the dark. They probably thought that having him outnumbered three to one meant that he’d come quietly. What they didn’t know was that Mitchell was in a foul mood and he was just waiting to be able to take out his anger on someone.

He broke the first one’s neck in a move that would disable and leave the vampire in extreme pain. The vamp dropped to the ground and lay hissing in agony as Mitchell quickly dispatched the next one with a blow to the throat and then had the other up against the wall, fangs out and eyes bleeding black as he hissed in her face. 

‘Who sent you?’ he demanded. The vampire hissed back at him, struggling against his grip. Mitchel held on. She was a newborn, barely ten years turned by his reckoning, and she was weak compared to him. He threw her back against the wall and she started to shake in fear. 

‘I can’t tell you.’ she whined. ‘They’ll kill all of us.’

‘I’ll kill you if you don’t.’ Mitchell spat, beyond caring anymore. ‘Now who the fuck sent you?’

‘We don’t know their names.’ This was choked out by the vampire behind him. He had recovered enough to speak and was trying to get up. The other one was still down, fangs extended and jaw flexing as the bones in his neck tried to fuse. ‘They told us we had to do this to show our allegiance to the Old Ones. If we didn’t they said they would kill us. She’s telling the truth.’

‘So what did they ask?’ Mitchell reluctantly let the woman go and she ran to the man’s side and helped him to stand up straight. 

‘Just that we follow you.’ She looked at Mitchell, a mixture of fear and defiance. ‘We aren’t allied with anyone. They came into our nest and killed our sire. Then they threatened us.’

That made Mitchell stop dead. 

‘They killed your sire?’ He had never heard of anything like that before. ‘And who exactly are these Old Ones?’ 

‘They appeared about two years ago.’ The man was now helping up his friend whose neck had healed enough to still hold his head up. ‘They’ve been taking over the nests one by one. We thought they wouldn’t notice us. There were only four of us but they came last week.’

‘Why?’ Mitchell persisted and they looked at each other. 

‘They say there’s a war coming.’ the woman explained. ‘That vampires will rule the humans and bend them to their will. They talk about a prophecy.’

‘Christ.’ Mitchell muttered. ‘So what the bloody hell does this have to do with me?’

‘We don’t know.’ One of the men replied. ‘Honestly we haven’t got a fucking clue what’s going on. Just that they told us to follow you and report back to them.’

‘All right.’ Mitchell said, directing a stern look at the three younger vampires. ‘Then that’s exactly what you are going to do. You’re going to go back and report that you followed me to my hotel and that I stayed there all day. No movement or any sign of me.’ He growled a little for emphasis. ‘Got that?’

Two of them nodded vigorously. The one with the previously broken neck looked at a loss and then gave him a trembling thumbs up. Mitchell smirked and took one threatening step forward and they scattered. 

He waited until they had gone before he stepped out of the alley and then carried on his way, stopping briefly to light a cigarette under a street lamp as he scanned the street for any more people tailing him. Satisfied that there weren’t, he took a short cut through the tube station and then got to his hotel. 

It wasn’t one that was on a main thoroughfare and the inside looked like it hadn’t been touched since the seventies, but the reception staff asked no questions and Mitchell was allowed to smoke in his room. 

He climbed the stairs to the top and then stopped dead. He sniffed the air and frowned as he approached the door of his room before placing one hand to the door, eyes turning black and his fangs descending even as he threw it open and caught hold of the person standing behind it and slamming them up against the wall. 

It took him a second to process that the smell in his nose was familiar, the scent of aftershave overlaid with the smell of sweat and travel and stale vodka. 

‘Anders?’ It came out full of surprise. The blue eyes looking back at him were furious and then Mitchell found himself being shoved away. 

‘You bastard!’ Anders spat at him. ‘Do you have any idea how many fucking dives I’ve had to talk my way into to find your stupid melancholy undead arse?’

‘What?’ Mitchell was at a complete loss. ‘What the fuck are you on about?’

‘Two bloody weeks!’ Anders was furious. His eyes were flashing and the very air seemed to crackle with power around him. Mitchell was immune to Bragi’s power, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t sense it and right now he knew that if a mortal came into the room and Anders told the to do something they would have obeyed instantly. ‘Two weeks I have been trawling around this miserable pit of a city in the fucking rain looking for you.’ He straightened up and glared at Mitchell. ‘You bloody left!’

‘You fucking told me to!’ Mitchell yelled back, now as angry as the man he was still hopelessly in love with seemed to be. ‘You told me to get the hell out!’

‘So?’ Anders threw up his hands. ‘I tell you that all the fucking time. It’s not like you ever listen to me. Then I bloody wake up and you’re gone and you left the fucking note and I tried to get to you before you got on the plane but I was too fucking late!’ 

‘So you came all the way here to find me?’ Mitchell couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. This was Anders, the self-same commitment-phobe he’d managed to fall in love with and who’d fallen in love with him kicking and screaming and never saying it once back to him. He couldn’t quite wrap his head around the idea that Anders had flown half-way around the world to come after him. 

‘No, you prick.’ Anders’ voice was dripping with sarcasm. ‘I thought I needed to take a holiday and that London in the middle of fucking winter was a better idea than Tahiti.’

Something clicked inside Mitchell’s head and then he was smiling and completely unable to stop. 

‘You dickhead.’ He was bubbling over with a feeling he hadn’t felt since he was alive, the sheer jubilance filling him up until it felt like he could float away. ‘You fucking missed me.’ 

‘No!’ Anders was immediately backtracking. ‘Not a fucking chance. I just wanted to come here and tell you to your face what a prick you are for walking out!’

‘You fucking liar.’ Mitchell laughed. ‘You fucking missed me because you love me. Your shrivelled excuse for a heart actually wants me back.’ He couldn’t contain himself and before Anders could get out another denial Mitchell stepped in, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and kissed him hard on the mouth. Anders’ muffled protest was lost as he threw both arms around him and kissed back with the ferocity that only he could manage. It got hot and heavy fast, as it always did with them, and when Anders finally managed to extricate himself they were both breathing hard. 

‘I fucking hate it when you do that.’ he muttered and tried to wriggle away but Mitchell had been without him for two weeks and was in no mood to let him go. He held on and eventually Anders relented and let him kiss him again, softer and deeper this time but no less intense. 

‘So now what?’ he asked when they came up for air. ‘You ask me to come back with you?’

‘No.’ Anders was looking at him steadily. ‘Now we fuck and then I ask you to come back with me.’

Mitchell laughed and got him around the waist, picking him up like he weighed nothing and carting him over to the bed. They landed hard enough to bounce and then the kissing started again and this time it didn’t stop. 

*********

Outside the hotel, two figures stood and watched the window at the top of the building. They had seen everything that had happened before, watching from their vantage point on the top of the buildings along the route to the hotel. They had known better than to trust the young vampires and kept their distance, knowing they would flush Mitchell out eventually. The ruse had worked to perfection and now they knew where he was. 

‘We need a plan.’ the one said to the other. 

‘We wait them out.’ the other said. ‘Catch them when they leave.’

‘And then?’ the first vampire asked.

‘Then we take Mitchell to them and we kill the other one.’ The other regarded the building, a thoughtful look on his face. ‘We don’t need him.’

**********

An hour later and the hotel room was a mess of littered clothing and smelled like a whorehouse. 

‘Christ, I need a fucking drink.’ Anders grumbled, getting up and strolling to the bathroom to clean himself up. Mitchell chuckled and shamelessly ogled his naked backside.

‘You should have thought about that before you came up.’ He leaned over for his cigarettes and then frowned as he realised the pack was empty. He’d been in such a state before that he hadn’t even noticed. ‘Bugger.’ 

‘Ha.’ Anders said as he came back in and hurled a towel at him. ‘That’ll serve you right.’ He threw himself down on the bed with a maximum of drama. ‘Well, seeing as you have to go out you can get me a bottle of vodka at the same time.’

‘Why am I the one who has to go out?’ Mitchell was outraged. 

‘Because I’m the one with cum in my arse.’ Anders declared. ‘The fuckee gets to lie in bed while the fucker goes out to resupply.’ 

‘Bollocks to that.’ Mitchell folded his arms. ‘It’s bloody cold out there.’ He tried to ignore the pointed look he was getting and then sighed in a martyred fashion when he realised that it wasn’t going to work. ‘Fine. But when I get back, I get to come in your mouth.’

‘Fine by me.’ Anders was smiling, dimples out at having got his own way. ‘Now get to it, Dracula. I’m very thirsty after that.’

‘Mitchell got up and cursed his way into enough clothing to be decent before grabbing his jacket and gloves and the two twenty Pound notes Anders was waving at him before leaving him after a quick kiss and venturing out the room. 

He jogged down the stairs and out into the cold, all his depression evaporated and nothing but kittens and rainbows in his head. Anders made him stupid but he was too lovestruck to give a fuck at that moment. 

There was an off licence a block down and Mitchell headed straight forward. The spotty young man behind the counter gave him a sideways look but Mitchell ignored him and the fact that he probably reeked of Anders and sex and bought his litre of vodka and two packs of cigarettes. He tucked the bottle under his arm and unwrapped one packet, lighting it and taking his time strolling back and smoking. He blew the stream of smoke into the air as he got to the opposite side of the street and then went back inside the hotel. 

It wasn’t until he got to the top floor that it hit him.

For a second Mitchell was bemused and then he felt his stomach knot. It twisted and churned as the stink of vampire hit him hard and the bottle of vodka fell and bounced on the thick shag carpet as he bolted down the corridor. 

The door was ajar and the coppery smell of blood filled his nose, his fangs descending on instinct. He threw the door nearly off its hinges and stormed inside. What he saw made every bit of control he had fly right out the metaphorical window. 

Anders was on the bed, pale and staring at him, one hand trying to stop the blood gushing from the massive bite in his throat. It stained the sheet underneath him, the crimson contrasting with the blue of Anders’ eyes as he looked at Mitchell. 

All of this registered in a second and then Mitchell saw the other two men in the room. The vampires were different to the ones he’d encountered earlier. These were strong, maybe even as old as he was. 

He snarled, letting himself loose, and the fight was on. Mitchell had not done this since the night he’d killed over twenty people, the night he’d sworn he’d never do this again. But that had been before he’d walked into a hotel room and seeing the man he loved bleeding to death on the bed in front of him. He ripped them to pieces and when he was done, the floor was wet with blood and matted with gore. 

It all took less than fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes to lose his humanity all over again. 

Anders was barely alive when Mitchell got back to him. His skin was now almost marble white, his lips blue. Mitchell gathered him into his arms and looked at him, their eyes locking. 

Then he lowered his head and drank what was left until Anders went limp in his arms.

*********

Morning came five hours later.

Anders woke, choking on what tasted like blood. It took a few moments to realise that he was alive and that shocked him to his core. He remembered the two men at the door of the hotel room. He’d thought it was Mitchell and had answered it wrapped in a sheet and little else. 

They had attacked without saying a word, biting him and taking only enough to disable him before leaving him to bleed out on the bed. Then Mitchell had come back and Anders had watched him kill both of the vampires without seeming to even break a sweat. There had been a minimum of noise and when he was done, he’d come over to the bed and held Anders in his arms and that was the last thing Anders remembered. 

‘How am I still alive?’ he could hear his own voice but it was cracked and dry. 

‘You’re not.’ Mitchell sounded flat and Anders managed to get onto one elbow. He could see him silhouetted against the dim light from outside that was filtering through the thin curtains. A glow of an ember showed where his hands were and Anders could have sworn that his hand was shaking badly. 

‘What?’ Anders reached for his neck, feeling for the wound that the vampires had torn in his skin and finding it gone. 

‘I couldn’t let you go.’ Mitchell replied. ‘Not when I just got you back.’ The ember flared and a curl of smoke drifted through the air as he exhaled. He sounded completely exhausted. 

Something felt off. Anders took a moment to take stock and then realised what it was. He sat up and leaned over to switch on the light. The bed around him was stained with his blood. It made him recoil and want to roll in it at the same time. An unfamiliar itch started in his gums and he ran his tongue over his teeth on instinct, inhaling sharply when he found something he wasn’t expecting. 

‘Mitchell?’ He looked across the room and saw that Mitchell’s eyes were black. ‘John? What the fuck did you do?’

‘You were dying.’ Mitchell didn’t move. He only smoked, his hands still shaking. ‘I couldn’t let that happen.’ 

‘Fuck.’ Anders stumbled from the bed and into the bathroom, light headed and unsteady on his feet. He crashed through the tiny room to the basin and stared at the mirror and his distinct lack of reflection. ‘Oh fucking bloody hell…’

‘It took a lot faster than I expected.’ Mitchell was in the doorway behind him. ‘Anders…I…’ He trailed off. ‘Christ, I am so sorry.’

‘Sorry?’ Anders turned and looked at him. ‘You saved my life.’

‘No.’ Mitchell looked sadder than Anders had ever seen him. ‘I’ve condemned you.’ 

‘Fuck that.’ Anders turned back to the mirror, fascinated by how he simply wasn’t there. ‘Well, I guess I don’t have to worry about what will happen when I get too old for you anymore.’

‘Anders.’ Mitchell sounded aghast. ‘How the fuck can you be so calm. I just fucking turned you.’

‘Better than letting me die.’ Anders looked at him thoughtfully. ‘Shit. How the hell am I going to tell my family I’m dead.’

‘Anders.’ Mitchell was now looking concerned. ‘Haven’t you hard a thing I’ve said all this time? Being a vampire is terrible.’

‘It’s better than being a half-arsed god and living with my bloody family.’ Anders replied, running his tongue over his fangs again and then wincing when he accidentally cut himself. ‘Shit, those are bloody sharp.’ 

He watched as Mitchell gaped at him. 

‘Are you even aware of what’s gone on?’ He sounded a little hysterical. ‘There are two dead vampires soaked into the carpet, you’re now a fucking vampire and that’s only the start of it.’

‘Good thing I have plenty of time to hear all about it.’ Anders moved past Mitchell into the room. He looked at the carpet and bed again. ‘The next thing is how the fuck are we going to explain this away.’ He narrowed his eyes at the scene. ‘I wonder if Bragi still works.’

‘I can’t fucking believe this.’ Mitchell groaned. ‘What the fuck was I thinking?’

‘That you love me and didn’t want to let me go.’ Anders said and smiled at him. ‘For what it’s worth, I love you too.’

Mitchell looked decidedly unimpressed.

‘Now?’ he sounded outraged. ‘Now you fucking tell me this.’ 

‘Yes, now.’ Anders grinned. ‘It’s not every day you get turned into one of the undead because your boyfriend can’t live without you.’

‘Oh, fuck off.’ Mitchell muttered. Still he didn’t resist when Anders cornered him and took his face in his hands. 

‘The best thing about this is that now I get to irritate the fuck out of you for eternity.’ he declared and kissed him. Mitchell tried to resist but he gave in like he always did. 

‘I knew this was a bad idea.’ he muttered when Anders let him go. ‘I should have just let you fucking die.’

‘Too fucking late.’ Anders chuckled and kissed him again.


End file.
